


The struggle of loving your 2P

by Mathias_Derp_Kohler



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathias_Derp_Kohler/pseuds/Mathias_Derp_Kohler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada gets in an argument with America about Canada´s 2P who ends up showing up. Will America be alright with their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The struggle of loving your 2P

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Fanfiction on this side and i'm already scared to fuck up-
> 
> Well anyway! this one is the paring "Red Velvet pancakes" so basicly 2P Canada x 1P Canada. Enjoy your stay and read it with a lot of passion ;D because that makes everthig better (if you know what i mean-)
> 
> oh and this Fanfic is R-18 so Yea-
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Canada sighed happily as he came back home somewhat around night, he hoped his brother was sleeping so he could sneak in without getting caught. Canada met with his 2P once again even if America told him many times not to. "just be quiet and he won't wake up" he quietly mumbled as he opened the frontdoor. but to his bad luck, America was standing there, arms crossed over his chest and an annoyed look on his face. Canada's eyes widend in fear. "A-Alfred, i thought y-you're sleeping already" Canada panicly stuttered out and smiled nervously. America glared and stepped forwards, getting close to Canada. He tugged Canada by his shirt. "What the heck do you think you are doing? You met with that asshole Matt again didn't you?" He sayed annoyed.

He had told his Brother so many times not to meet with his 2P and what was his brother doing? Meeting with his god damn 2P! Canada started to panic as he was tuged by his shirt, he tryd pushing America away. "l-let me go, i can m-meet with M-Matt as much as i want he is a n-nice person!" Matthew argued. He really liked his 2P. Matt was a really nice and loving person. Why didn't his brother understand that?

America only held onto Canada's shirt tighter. Was he now trying to argue with him!? Well two can play that game.... "I am older than you, He's a 2P, He's Evil and unthinkable." America argued back with a glare at his Brother.

Canada shoke his head. Matt was a really sweet person! why was his brother not understanding that? "o-only because he is a 2P d-doesn't mean he i-is Evil, M-Matt is nice and loving person!" He once again argued. 

America got tired of this arguement, he let go of Canada's shirt, but never dropped eye contact with him. "Don't you think that he's just using you? He may act nice and loving now, but what will happen in the future."

Canada shoked his head once again and looked at America hurt, his Matt would never do such a thing. Not his precious nice Matt. "he's not using me! Matt would never do that, he promised me...." He quietly mumbled, feeling hurt.

America frowned slightly and chuckled quietly. This 2P really had Matthew on his side, didn't he? "He can promise you everything, but that doesn't mean that he means it." 

Canada looked away from america and crossed his arms infront of his chest. Now America really tryd talking him out of Matt's trusting him. But Matthew still didn't gave up. "he will keep his promise, other than you Alfred... you never did." Matthew sayed, almost saying something wrong. 

America's face hardened, He kept glaring and moved even closer to Canada. "What are you talking about? I have kept all my promises." He sayed annoyed. 

Canada continued looking away from America, he shoke his head. That was actualy something he didn't intend to say.... Fuck. "could we talk about this another time? i am tired and i wanna go to sleep..." he sayed as an excuse. 

America sighed, but nodded. "Alright, but this isn't over yet." 

Canada hesitently nodded and stepped inside the house, he went to his own room and locked the door, then took his clothes off and layed down in his bed, he hid his face in the pillow and quietly started to sob, so many thought ran through his mind. Was Matt really just pretending to mean what he had promised? what if Alfred was right? Maybe Matt was really like the others 2P's afterall? But Matt wouldn't lie to him.... right?

~~~~~~~~~

Matt knocked quietly on Canada's window, He frowned when he saw Matthew crying. "Hey open the window!" 

Canada heared the knocking on his window and stood up, he wiped his tears away and walked over to the window. "Matt?" he opened the window and looked at Matt. "Matty What are you doing here?"

Matt climbed in by the window and put his arms around Canada's waist, He grinned and kissed Matthew's forehead. "I wanted to see you, Why were you crying?" Matt asked.

Matthew cuddled his head against Matt's chest, he wraped his arms around Matt's chest and looked away from him. "just my brother being stupid again..." He simply sayed, not wanting to talk about details. 

Matt growled quietly, He never liked Alfred, He hugged Matthew a bit more tighter. Almost overprotectivly. "Ignore him, Whatever he said he probably lied." 

Matthew nodded, understanding and burried his head Matt's chest. "i hope he lied....." He quietly mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper.

Matt thought for a while, then looked confused and pulled away from the hug. "What did that jerk have to say anyways?" Matt asked. 

Canada quietly mumbled something in french and then looked up at Matt with the biggest and cutest puppy eyes he can make. 

Matt's eyes widned, He had heared what Matthew quietly mumbled, he frowned and growled. "That jerk said that?" 

Matthew hesitently nodded and hugged Matt slighty tighter. "yes.... he doesn't seem to like you...." 

Matt nodded and kissed Matthew's cheek. "I know, I'm an 2P, so he thinks that everything I do is bad."

Matthew slightly smiled as he was kissed, he thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. "Maybe we can show him that you aren't bad?" He asked. 

Matt nodded, but frowned slightly. So many things could go wrong if they try. "But what if I accidentally say something bad?" 

Matthew smiled and chuckled quietly. Matt really looked cute if he frowned like that. "i'm sure you won't say anything bad!" 

Matt nodded and grabbed Matthew's hand. He was gonna do it, just for Matthew. "Okay let's go." 

Matthew smiled and nodded, he walked out of his room and over to America's, he told Matt to wait outside the room and wait for him to call him inside, Matthew then went inside and closed the door, he could be heared talking to America who soon started yelling at Matthew. 

Matt stormed in the door and glared at America. "Why the hell are you yelling at my boyfriend?" 

America glared back at Matt. "get the hell out of here, this is none of your damn business!" he yelled.

Matthew looked at Matt too. "i-it's alright Matt" He nervously stuttered then looked back at America. "A-Alfred please c-calm down!" 

Matt put an arm around Matthew's waist and pulled him close to himself, He looked back at America and glared. "No I won't leave, You here me out right now, I am not using your brother in any way, I love him, more than anything and nothing can keep us apart, Not even a jerk like you." 

Matthew blushed as he was pulled close, he leaned against Matt's chest and looked at America. 

Alfred was speechless for a moment, he then sighed deeply and looked at Matthew. "Matthew, you don't really think that he does love you, do you?" he then looked back at Matt and glared once again. "You're a 2P, why the hell should i believe you? all you guys wanna do is kill us you can take over our world" 

Matt kept a stoicface and held Matthew close to himself, He looked America deep in the eyes. "Not all 2P's are like that some of us just want to live our lives in peace, We didn't choose this life, We didn't choose to live...to live in that hell, If you would have lived there..then you would undestand." Matt frowned and looked like he wanted to cry. 

Matthew looked up at Matt and kissed his cheek, he wraped his arms around Matt's neck and gently carresed his cheek. He didn't want his sprecious Matt to cry because of this! They always tried to avoid this Theme. "Matty it's alright, don't cry" 

America just stood there, not knowing what to do, just watching the two of them, watching Matthew trying to comfort his 2P who looked like he was about to cry. 

Matt smiled and kissed Matthew on the lips, not caring if Ameica saw it or not. 

Matthew gladly kissed back, he too didn't care if America saw it.

America sighed and sat down at his desk, he waited untill Matthew finally pulled away from the kiss and looked at Matt. "If you two gotta make out, then atleast not in my room" He sayed.

Matthew's eyes sparkled with Happiness, he looked at America. "does that mean our relationship is alright?" 

America sighed again and nodded. "yes..." he then glared at Matt. "but if you hurt Matthew in any way, then you'll be a dead 2P Matt" 

Matt grinned and nodded "Don't worry I would never hurt my maple leaf." He picked Matthew up and ran out of the room, He threw Matthew on the bed and started kissing him. 

America sighed and closed the door after Matt ran out with Matthew. "i hope they are atleast not so loud that i can hear them being at it...." 

Matthew chuckled as he was carried to his room, he instandly started kissing back as Matt kissed him. 

Matt quickly removed Matthew's pants and underwear, He grinned and started sucking on Matthew's length. Matthew blushed as he felt his underwear getting removed, he moned as Matt started sucking on his length. "Aaah M-Matt, Alfred might h-hear us upstairs" he put a hand over his mouth and tryd muffling his moans. 

Matt grinned and sucked with more force with caused Matthew to moan louder and buck his hips upwards, he went with one hand through Matt's long hair and opened his ponytail. "Y-You look better with h-hair open" Matthew then moved his hand back to the top of Matt's head and gently pulled on his curl.

Matt's hair went infront of his face, but he didn't care, He kept sucking even harder. Matthew stared moaning even louder, he continued bucking his hips and pushing Matt further down on his length for a while before cumming with a loud moan.

Matt pulled away and swallowed it all, He had some cum dripping down from his chin. Matthew chuckled and licked the cum away from Matt's chin, he patted his head and smiled. "good boy~" Matt grinned and forced Matthew down to the bed, He handcuffed Matthew's hands together and grinned. "Now it is time for the fun." 

Matthew wraped his legs around Matt's waist and looked up at him with Half lidded eyes. "Take me~" 

Matt chuckled and nodded. He unzipped his pants and placed him between Matthew's legs. "You ready maple leaf?" Matthew nodded, he knew it was gonna hurt so he already tryd relaxing. "for you always Matty~" 

Matt slowly forced himself inside of Matthew, He tried to be as gentle as possible. 

Matthew whimpered quietly and closed his eyes. He breathed heavily and looked at Matt with pleading eyes. "i-it hurts" 

Matt kisses Matthew's forehead and smiled reassuringly. "It will be better soon Maple leaf." 

Matthew hesitently nodded and tryd relaxing more. He slightly shivered and closed his eyes once more.

Matt slowly started moving, careful not to hurt his dear Matthew. 

Matthew soon adjusted to Matt's size and quietly started moaning. He wraped his legs tighter around Matt's waist. "F-Faster" 

Matt gladly obeyed and started moving faster. "Does it feel good?" 

Matthew nodded and started moaning louder. "Yes, Yeees~" 

Matt started moving even faster, He moaned loudly at the tightness. "Aaah you feel so good~" 

Canada bucked his hips towards Matt's, matching his thrusts, he moaned extremly loud as his prostate was hit. "AAAah M-Matt! r-right there! please do i-it again!" 

Matt nodded and kept hitting the same spot over and over again. 

Matthew continued moaned loudly, he felt himself getting close to his release. He looked up at Matt and drooled slightly "M-Matty i'm so c-close~" 

Matt nodded and came inside of Matthew, He panted heavily and pulled out from inside of Matthew. "I love you maple leaf."

Matthew moaned at the feeling of Matt cuming inside him, he cam too and panted extremly. "i love you too, c-could you uncuff me now?" 

Matt nodded and uncuffed him, He snuggled Canada close to himself. 

Matthew gladly cuddled against Matt's chest. "je t'aime Matty" he placed a soft kiss on Matt's cheek and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> The End! Hope you enjoyed it :3 leave a comment and tell me what i can do better/ what 1Px2P pairing you wanna have next!
> 
> Nikolas out~


End file.
